


Welcome to the Black Parade

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: My Supernatural Chemical Romance [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, Song fic, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Imagine that Sam is feeling sad and you sing for him 'Welcome to the Black Parade' to help him feel better about himself.





	Welcome to the Black Parade

Sam is feeling sad. Sometimes his nightmares about Jess would come back. Dean is outside looking for food. You don't know what to do to cheer him up, so you start to sing softly.

 _"When I was a young boy_  
_My father took me into the city_  
_To see a marching band_  
_He said, son, when you grow up_  
_Would you be the savior of the broken_  
_The beaten, and the damned?_  
_He said, will you defeat them_  
_Your demons and all the non-believers?_  
_The plans that they have made?_  
_Because one day I'll leave you_  
_A phantom to lead you in the summer_  
_To join the black parade"_

You see in the corner of your eyes Sam looking at you. You kept singing, until your favourite part.

 _"Take a look at me_  
_'Cause I could not care at all_  
_Do or die_  
_You'll never make me_  
_Because the world_  
_Will never take my heart_  
_You can try_  
_You'll never break me_  
_We wanna all_  
_We want to play this part_  
_Won't explain_  
_Or say I'm sorry_  
_I'm unashamed_  
_I'm gonna show my scar_  
_Give a cheer_  
_For all the broken_  
_Listen here_  
_Because it's who we are_  
_I'm just a man_  
_I'm not a hero_  
_Just a boy who had to sing this song_  
_I'm just a man_  
_I'm not a hero_  
_I don't care"_

Then Sam joins you, singing along the lyrics.

 _"We'll carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though your dead and gone, believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're broken and defeated_  
_Your weary widow marches on_  
_Do or die_  
_You'll never make me_  
_Because the world_  
_Will never take my heart_  
_You can try_  
_You'll never break me_  
_We wanna know_  
_We want to play this part"_

And when Dean comes back, he sees the two of you singing together, smiling, as if the song was giving you strength and hopes.

You are strong and not ashamed of your pain. It is what give you the will to hunt: to help people, to save people, because you don't want them to go through the same things than you.  
And to kill some sons of bitches is very helpful like Dean often says.

 

_The lyrics are owned by My chemical romance._


End file.
